Valentine's Disaster
by chibiAndromeda03
Summary: Rina still can't admit her feelings for Masahiro. But, at Valentine's Day, she decides to buy a present and give it to him. But then she sees him with another girl...
1. Annoying Friends

**Valentine's disaster**

_Hi! I'm warning you, this is very baaaaaaaad english. Please don't kill me for it . I don't own mermaid melody neither Rina (damn) or Masahiro (damn damn)._

_Annoying friends_

Rina's pov

"**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"**

I sighed and looked up from the comedy show I was watching. Why couldn't Luchia just leave her alone? Man, that girl sometimes really was a pain in the ass. Better listen to what she has to say or I can't watch TV for the rest of the day.

"What is it, Luchia?" I asked in a very annoyed voice, hoping Luchia would get the clue and back off.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I haven't bought Kaito a present. Would you please, please, please go with me to buy a present?" she asked a little desperated.

"No."

"Wha? Why not?" she whined.

"Ask Hanon to go with you, I'm busy." I said.

"Hanon is too depressed at the moment, I've asked her already, but she didn't want to come, man, she even threw me out off her room!"

"Hanon … depressed ?"Somehow, the words 'Hanon' and 'depressed' didn't connect in my head. Most of the time, she was just as happy and jumpy as Luchia (less worse, I have to say, but still), especially when they talked about boys.

"Yeah, she can't decide wether she will buy a present for Mitsuki-sensei or for Nagisa-kun." Luchia answered.

"I see, loving two persons at the same time isn't easy." I sighed.

"But love is never easy, is it,Rina?" Luchia asked playful.

I felt my head becoming red, and turned away to the TV so Luchia wouldn't see. "I-I don't know what you mean." I stammered.

"How are things between you and Hamasaki-san at the moment?" She giggled when she sat down next to me.

But before I could give her an answer, we heared a loud bang and saw Hanon running into the room, absolutely not looking depressed. "Luchia, I've got it. I just give both of them a present! As long as they don't find out there's an other guy, it will be OK, right?"

"Briliant Hanon, you're a genius!" Luchia shouted "Come on, let's go shopping!"

"Great", I thought as they began to talk hyper about what they possibly could buy, "Now I've a huge head-ache. How did I ever ended up with those two?"

Suddenly, I became very aware of them staring at me. "What?" I asked not very friendly.

"Rina should come with us to buy a present for Hamasaki-san" they answered with a big smile, appearing each side of me, dragging me to the door.

"But…"

"You love him, right?" Hanon said.

"And you should buy a present for him, so he knows it" Luchia continued.

"Luchia, you baka! Ofcourse he knows it already! Every time Rina sees him, her face turns red and she starts to stammer, even Masahiro can figure out she loves him!" Hanon shouted to Luchia.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"I yelled at them, with a head like a tomato, "Masahiro isn't a dumb ass like most guys!"

Their smiles widened, and Hanon turned to Luchia:"See Luchia? She even defends him. It's so obvious!" That sentence caused Luchia to start singing, quickly followed by Hanon.

"_They fall in love, dzing boom…"_

"Luchia &Hanon1, Rina zero" I tought, trying to get that stupid blush from my face. In my mind, I saw a chibi me being crushed by them. Hm, two against one. Not fair.

**Author's note:**

Actually, nothing happened in this chappie, I'll make the next chapter more exciting! Please be a little patient, it will be up in a few days!

Read & Review people!


	2. shopping headache

**Valentine's disaster**

_Hi! I'm warning you, this is very baaaaaaaad english. It isn't easy for me writing in English when I actually speak Dutch. So please don't kill me for it . I don't own mermaid melody neither Rina (damn) or Masahiro (damn damn)._

_Shopping headache_

"Hanon, look at this cutie! Would Kaito like this?"

"How am I supposed to know that? Leave me alone, I'm busy myself!"

"Geez Hanon, that's not nice of y- **hey, look at that**!"

"What?Where?"

"Oh my god, here we go again…"I tought. Shopping with them was like torturing me. Really, not much difference, plus, I had a huge headache. "This can better be over rather quick or I'm gonna be pissed."

"Rina, what are you doing? If you go shopping with us, you should at least look at the stores you know…"

"It's not like I ever wanted to go shopping…"I murmered and turned to the nearest store to satisfy them.

Urgh, very bad chose, all fluffy and/or pink stuff. I don't like pink, that's Luchia's color. Not that I don't like Luchia, but that color just don't fit me. "Actually, the only color that fits me is green",I tought, "I guess that's why I'm the green Mermaid Princess."

The fluff was even worse. Man, that stuff even hurt to look at. As long as I can remember, I hate dressing up, fluffy things and other 'normal' princess-things.

_Flashback_

"_Why do I have to wear a dress? I look silly in it!" a 8 years old me yelled at an older mermaid._

"_But princess, it's necessary for the ceremony! All the people from the country will be watching!"_

"_Can't I just put on my tiara? Then they'll recognize me as well…"_

_The other mermaid sighted, and gave me a 'God, if you weren't a princess a would slap you right now'-look. _

_She was just about to answer me, when another mermaid entered. She glared at the mermaid that was with me._

"_Why isn't she dressed? The ceremony starts in half an hour!"_

"_I wanted to, but she refuses to wear dresses, no matter what I say!" The other one shot back._

"_So now it's all MY fault?!"I yelled at her"I can't help it dresses are so ugl-"_

"_RINA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRESSES?!"_

_That made me really feel like a shrimp. Not because she was so much bigger as I was, but because she had slapped me so hard once that my cheek turned purple._

"_Dresses are good and nice and I'm a princess so I like to wear them__."I whispered and I turned my head away._

"_That's more how I like it. Now hurry, and be ready when I come back. Understood?"_

"_Yes auntie." I said. Actually, I admired my aunt, but I would never admit it to her. She was cold, but always elegant. She also never hesitated to punch somebody who irritated her very much. "When I'm older, I want to be just like her" I tought._

I smiled. "Well, I guess I am at least a little bit like her. I've never hesitated to punch a guy who tried to touch me or attack me." I tought.

"Luchia, come watch over here, maybe you like this more!" I shouted at her.

"Nani, nani?" she yelled at me, rushing to the place where I was, while dragging Hanon along with her.

"**Whaaaaaaa! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**

"Mind if I gonna look over there, I don't think there's something in there for me…" I yelled at them, covering my ears.

I didn't get an answer, but they also didn't drag me into the store, so I took that as a yes.

Wow, now Luchia and Hanon weren't here anymore, I noticed how quiet it was outside. Several minutes ago, it seemed like all people in Tokyo came to this street. Not that I didn't like the silence. It gave me a feeling of… peace, so I could clear my head a bit. "Maybe I should give Masahiro a gift" I thought. "What if he would give me a present, and I wouldn't have one for him. That would be so embarrassing…"

"But why would he give me a present? We're just friends after all…" _"So 'friends' kiss each other and tell each other I love you? Seems like a boyfriend to me…"_ said the chibi me in my head. "Oh, get lost" I tought as I feeled my head turning awful red.

"But actually it's true, I have kissed him" I continued thinking. "Maybe if I get him a present…"

My mind drifted off, imagining Masahiro taking me in his arms and giving me another sweet kiss…

"Wow, Rina, snap it out! You act as Hanon!" I told myself with a head like a tomato.

That when I saw something I liked: a photo frame. I went into the store to give it a closer look. It was completely green, With small harts in the corner, and little green pearls who shone bright in the light.

"Well, seems like I got a sign from Aqua Regina" I chuckeled "better not ignore it." and I went to the shopkeeper to buy it.

**Author's note:**

1)For the people who don't understand it; the green pearls are the sign.

2)Sorry I let you guys wait so long! But I really couldn't help it, the computer crashed because of my mom, and I couldn't fix it! Note to myself: mothers and computers do not mix…

Read & Review people!


	3. sweet dreams

**Valentine's disaster**

_Hi! I'm warning you, this is very baaaaaaaad english. It isn't easy for me writing in English when I actually speak Dutch. So please don't kill me for it . I don't own mermaid melody neither Rina (damn) or Masahiro (damn damn)._

_Cruel discovery_

"**Where is that goddam photo! It should be around here somewhere…"**

Normally, it shouldn't be a problem finding something in my room. After all, everyone I meet tells me I have a talent for cleaning. But, for some reason, my room was a real mess right now. And of course, that reason was called Luchia. Or so I think. The only 2 living creatures at Pearl Piari 2 houres ago were Luchia and Hippo. And although Hippo is pretty annoying most of the time, he won't mess up my room. He may be short, but he's not dumb. He knows I can kick his butt pretty hard if I want to.

Actually, I still don't get it why Luchia did this. Or why Hanon helped her. That's right, when Luchia was destroying my room, Hanon dragged me to all stores of town. And I couldn't escape.

"Wait a sec. I've looked everywhere and I haven't found my photo yet. That means…" Man, sometimes I'm really slow. It was just sooooooooo obvious.

"**Luchia!! Give me back my photo right now or else…!!!"** I yelled, running towards her room.

OK, now I was really pissed. How dared she touch my stuff! I hate people who steal things. Especially when they're mine. And that was my photo, my precious photo. Grrrrrr… angry, angry, angry!

I almost crushed the door when I entered her room, but I didn't mind. The only thing I paid attention to were thosed two sneaky princesses, who were giggling about something just now, but now started screaming so hard I had to cover my ears.

"**Kyaaaa! Water demons!!" **Followed by a avalanche of pink and blue pillows and other stuff they could find in the room. Totally surprised, I found myself burried within a minute. Wow, didn't see that one coming. Actually it was rather funny: in the morning, I imagined a chibi me being crushed and now it was the real me who was being crushed. Luchia & Hanon 2, Rina 0. Man, I hate losing. Right now, everything they did made me even more angry.

"**Luchia! Hanon! Quit acting like fools and give it back to me!"** Wow. That expression on their faces were just priceless. Well, I guess I would have the same face if someone looked at me the way I did now. My death glares really are deadly.

"R-R-Rina! So it weren't the water demons!" They shouted at the same time.

"Oh please, stop it. If you really tought I was a water demon, you guys would transform. I've never seen you battle a water demon with pillows." I snapped. "Don't try to fool me. GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. PHOTO. I won't say it again."

"Photo? What photo?" They gave me innocent face, but I could see they were holding back a smile. "Is it so important? What's on it?"

Ok, now I was tired of their little game, time to end it. "If you guys don't have it, I'm sure you don't mind showing me what you're holding behind your back Hanon. And don't you dare saying 'what back'?'"

With a head like a tomato, Hanon handed it over to me. Not daring to look at me, she whispered a little sorry. Luchia seemed like she would cry any moment now. Even tought I knew it was fake, I couldn't stand seeing them so depri. "Rina, we didn't meaned to, but when I found it I just had to …"

"Iie, it's ok. Just don't take things outta my room without asking." Suddenly felt myself really tired. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, and my head felt heavy. "Maybe I should lay down for a while." I tought when I walked to my own room.

The next thing I knew was that I was laying on my bed and staring at my photo. "I shouldn't have reacted so strong. After all it's… just … a… … photo…"

_dream_

"_**Where am I?This isn't my room…" Really, I hadn't the faintest idea how the hell I got here. But it looked familiar, as if I had been here before.**_

"_**I hear voices… someone is coming…."Man, some light would be usefull. Seems like it is late. At least I know I'm outside, I can see the sky…**_

"_Really, Masahiro, it's late! We should go home now…"_

_**Wait. That voice. It sounds like… …me? **_

"_Yeah, maybe your right. Too bad, I wanted to have a little walk with you on the beach. Sunset is the pretiest when you are at the beach you know…"_

"_I know, I've watched it many times since I came here. It remembers me to my home."_

"_Yeah, it gives me a good feeling when I watch it… I think it's the same for everyone… Are you sure you haven't got some time left?"_

"_I would love to, but my friends get suspicious when I come home late. Thanks for taking me to the movie.'_

_**Oh my… Why did I say that? Now he'll hink Luchia and Hanon are some freaking pervs! Well, they are a little, but that made it sound ike I had perverted toughts too! Great, I'm such an idiot…**_

"_Oh? Howcome?"_

_**See?He DOES think I'm a pervert…**_

"_Never mind. By the way, I didn't knew you liked comedy, you're full of suprises today Masahiro…"_

"_Well… I tought you prefered comedy, so I picked out that one. Romantic films are more my sort of films."_

"_You did it…for me?"_

"_**OMG. I really should train to hide that blush. I look like a tomato!" It's weird to see yourself talk to someone when your not in your own body. Plus, this happened a few weeks ago, so why do I see it now?**_

"_Why didn't you told me? I wouldn't mind going to a romantic film…"_

_**If I wasn't a sort of ghost right now, I would be banging my head on the table so hard they could hear it in Africa . What the heck was I thinking back then? Only couples went to such a films!**_

"_Well, let's go to a romantic film next time, OK?"_

"_OK…"_

"_**This has to be a dream. There's no way I ever acted so… so… "**_

"_Let's keep this day in memory."_

"_Eh?"_

"_A photo will do I guess. Here, come with me Rina!"_

"_Matte Masahiro! Where are you taking me?"_

"_Don't ask, just wait and see, my lady!"_

_**Heh. I never thought someone who doesn't live in my kingdom would call me a lady. He's such a gentleman…**_

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Give it back!!"**

And that's me, being woken up, at 4 a.m., by 2 off the most annoying creatures in the world. Ofcourse that would be a really scary Hanon without make-up,chasing after the world's most creepy talking penguin, Hippo, who is covered in chocolat…

"**Hippo, I'll kill you! You nasty chocolat thief!"**

"**Hanon-sama, I've already told you! It's not good if you interact too much with humans, and you have even 2 l..."**

"**That's it! Now you're soooo dead! First eating my chocolat for Nagisa-kun and Tarou-chan and then coming up with that kind of excuse?!"**

"**Rina-sama! Help me!!!**

I could have known it. Hippo has once *again* eaten Hanon's Valentine chocolat, causing Hanon to become *again* very angry. Only this time, they had decided to wage war in my room.

I sighed. Time for me to take actions. With one well-aimed hit, my pillow smashed Hanon, who was strangeling an already purple Hippo, out of my room. Take that, Hanon. Payback for yesterday.

"**Rinaa!"**

And there was annoyance number 2, named Luchia.

Time for me to lock the door, put in earplugs and go back to sleep…

**Author's note:**

1)It's a weird ending, I know, can't help it. By the way, did Rina reacted too angry when she noticed the photo was gone? She seemed rather explosive to me…

2)I know it took a while before I updated this, but I really couldn't help it. A while ago, I bought a huge pink wig and then I scared the crap outta my grandma when I visited her, because she tought I had dyed my hair pink (I hadn't told her it was a wig) and so my dad punished me for it (he hasn't got a sense of humor at all): I couldn't use the computer for a month. In that month, I had to go look for a job (also an idea from my dad) and I now I have to work 12 hours a day, all weeks! Plus my bike got stolen by some fucking bastards… Life sucks.

Read & Review people!


End file.
